1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a propulsion system capable of separating a nozzle from a combustion tube when heat is transferred thereto from the outside, and a rocket having the same.
2. Background of the Invention
Generally, a propellant for propelling a rocket including missiles is disposed in a combustion tube. Normally, a propulsion force is generated as the propellant is ignited by an igniter, and combustion gas generated by the ignition of the propellant is discharged out through a nozzle. Each propellant has a unique ignition temperature which is generally much higher than a storage temperature of a rocket.
If such propellant is wrongly handled, a very dangerous situation may occur. For instance, if the propellant is abnormally ignited by flames due to an external fire, pressure inside the combustion tube drastically increases to cause explosion of the combustion tube, or the occurrence of an uncontrollable propulsion force, etc. Once the propellant is ignited, stopping the operation of the propellant is impossible. Therefore, explosion of the combustion tube due to the ignited propellant causes severe problems such as loss of life and property, in the vicinity of the rocket.
In order to solve such problems, has been proposed a method for fabricating the combustion tube using organic fibers which melt at a specific temperature (e.g., 150° C.). However, such organic fibers should have a great thickness for application to the combustion tube, due to a low mechanical property thereof. In order to structurally connect the combustion tube and the nozzle with each other, shape memory alloys may be used. However, such shape memory alloys should have a great thickness for connection between the combustion tube and the nozzle, due to a low mechanical property thereof. In this case, a coupling structure between the combustion tube and the nozzle becomes complicated.
In order to solve such problems occurring from an abnormal ignition of the propellant, research is being actively ongoing.